


Secret wonderland

by Keisarikian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Church Sex, Cunt Boy, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, M/M, Mind Control, NOT JUST SMUT, No Specific Fandom - Freeform, Oop, Rape, Religion, Slime Boy, Suicide, Tentacle Rape, Theres actual story im just, Two Endings, Wonderland, Yandere character, crystalizing, kms, only ocs - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisarikian/pseuds/Keisarikian
Summary: Ryouko, Casimire, Julien, and Brenda, all high school students are offered a chance to see what death is like, they get sent to a lab and try out what its like to be actually dead.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"What happens after death?" Its a frequently asked question isnt it? Well, these high school students, all from different areas, gather in the countries most prestigious science lab to see how it really happens, how did this whole thing start though? How did these normal children happen to get mixed into a whole new world, thanks to today's technology. Will they decide to participate? Will they become friends or maybe even enemies? Find out in the next chapters.

\--------  
RYOUKO  
\--------

The Icelandic-Japanese male stared at a letter in his right hand, using his other hand to rip open the fragile paper used to hide the message sent to him. Overwhelmed with confusion, he read the memo, raising a brow in curiosity. His eyes skimmed through the lettering, making sure to slowly read everything that was written. He inspected the signature in the end of the report, a V, he didn't know anyone with a name or last name that started with V, which spiked to his perplexity. He made sure to specifically study the used handwriting, it didn't look like it was anything written on the computer, he could even smell the clear-cut whiff of fresh ink used to compose the news. This letter must have just been delivered and written" Were his exact thoughts at the moment. He walked down the stairs of his home before almost tripping in the stairs and being caught by his best friend, Joansie. She stared at him, asking him if he was going to be alright. He nodded, laughter escaping his throat. "Whats that?" She asked, pointing to the piece of paper in the others hand. He looked back at it before giving her a little smile. "Its probably just some practical joke" Was what he replied, to be honest it did indeed look like it was some practical joke after all, it was not something that would come off as believable project, he has never heard of it before so why would it just randomly come up? To a random student too, maybe if he asked his mother about it she would be able to help him in his sheer confusion. 

\---------

CASIMIRE

\---------

The Polish boy stared at his maid, asking her to read the letter for him, the prince listened carefully to what she was reading, eyes peaking at her before tilting his head from side to side, interesting. He hummed as he snapped his fingers, frightening the reading woman, ordering her to stop. He grabbed the letter out of her hand as he made sure the unravel the message once more, lifting his left brow in interest. He places his left leg over his right one, laying his head on his right hand while he held the letter in his opposite hand. His startled housemaid stared at him in fear, most of his maids were scared of him, probably because of that overly rude attitude of his. A sigh escaped his sore throat while he coughed, letting her know he was done reading. She picked up the letter, walking out, letting Casimire be on his own to think about what were his next few days gonna be like. Was this some prank? If he wasnt to go see how everything was going on, would he be in trouble? All he wanted was to avoid any kind of drama. He was genuinely interested in what was going on, he just couldnt bring himself to believe in what was going on, it was obviously too complicated, but at the same time, with todays technology it could entirely be possible. /the year is 2206/

\--------  
BRENDA  
\--------

The American girl stared at her father in nothing but pure confusion, he had mentioned a letter for her about some scientific experiment. "What are you talking about?" She would prefer to ask her father however he has already left the room when he finished speaking about the strange message they have received in their mail. He has had left the note on the kitchen table so luckily she could read the strange memo she received herself. Eyes skimming through the letter, she felt shivers go down her spine while reading it, she didn't trust whoever wrote this, how did they know where she lived, how did they know her personal information, how did they know who she was, who were they? Those were the questions going through her head while reading what her father spoke to her about.

\--------  
Julian  
\--------

Just now, the Brazilian boy was back from soccer practice, right as he opened the door, his older sister came down the stares, rushing to him and roughly taking his wrist in her hand and running towards the flights of stairs in his house, panic and fear went through him, every time something like this happened it would mean some event has occurred before she spoke to him, well, she didn't speak. In fact, his older sister was mute, but he understood the hand signals she made luckily. She shoved the letter on his chest, showing him what was written, his eyes widened before making sure he read everything right, just in case all he was reading was just some mental tom foolery. He stared at his sister in shock before shrugging, hoping it was just some sort of prank.

\-----------------------------------  
Here is what this so called message said.  
\-----------------------------------

Hello, Sir (or madam, for Brenda)

 

I hope with this letter, my company and i could peak your interest in this new project we are working on, we have picked specifically five students in which all of you are the same, just different nationalities and go to different schools. Now, lets get to the task in hand, my company, which will not be named yet are working to see if we could test to verify what death would actually be like, only for twenty four hours though. We have made sure this business was risk free for humans, we just wanted to see if teenagers would react the same way as adults, elders and so on would react to death. Adults said they didn't feel anything, but due to the teenage hormone still being in the middle of expanding and everything, it seems like it would give out a different reaction. I would love for you to come at 55 lakestreat, the big building with a sky paining on the top, you all shall be accompanied by one of our very private guards for the day, to make sure you arent in any way harmful or in harms hands. We will meet in the meeting room, where we will first speak about how everything could work over lunch, please email me if you seem to have any allergies so i make sure the chef keeps that in mind so nothing negative were to happen in your visit to the laboratory. If you feel that you shouldn't trust this letter, i fully understand but this is for science and it could grant you a lot of money if you actually participate. Please come next week on the 23rd of July, we will be expecting you. If you chose not to visit, we will just chose somebody else to go, or, if we feel up to it a bad punishment could be brought upon you. This isnt a governmental project so of course if you chose to call the police over it, it could end badly for both you and i. 

signed, V.

Who was V?

What were their intentions with these children?


	2. Chapter two

Ryouko stared at the people next to him, they were actually doing this? They indeed were. He made sure to take a good look at every single human being that was waiting with him at the bus station they were sent to. 

 

First he took a good look at the polish boy, he wore pretty flashy feminine clothing, he also appeared tall due to the fact that he was wearing a high pair of heels but he was actually very short. He had flashy wavy platinum pinkish orange locks that arrived to his waist, he didn't seem to care they were that long. He had a cross necklace on attached to his neck, which made him assume he must be religious, which he actually was. He wore a white cardigan with what looked like a shadow mauve colored turtle neck and,, mom jeans? Jeez this guy sure liked it feminine. He seemed to have small gauges on his ear, a really pretty colour they were though. He also had round glasses, which finished his whole look, he knew Casimire was 100% a guy due to the fact that on the list they were each given said his sex, which was male,,,, he was just confusing at a part of his bio that spoke about his genitalia.

It said he didn't have the exact genitalia but had male hormones, which was why he was considered a male and everything. (No he isnt transgendered or anything, he just has a vagina) 

Casimire noticed him staring and gave him a dirty look. "What are you staring at?" He asked, crossing his arms as Ryouko panicked slightly before apologizing for staring right at the other. "Im sorry, i didn't mean to stare." He replied, a small tint of fear showing in his voice.

"Huh? Oh no worries, sorry i snapped there, but you must be Ryouko, right? Im Casimire, its really nice to meet you, i hope we could be friends" he replied, a small smile growing on his face earning a realived sigh from Ryouko. "Thank god, i thought you were mad at me or something" was what Ryouko said after Casimire spoke up. 

"Oh uh Casimire i have a question, im confused about something in your bio" he said. Casimire tilted his head before speaking up. "Whats up? Ask anything" he said, giving him a calm smile. Ryouko nodded before getting out the piece of paper and pointing to a part that mentionned his genitalia. "What does this even mean?" He asked. Casimire's eyes widened before grabbing the piece of paper and reading it. 

"What the hell?! This information is private, how did they know?" He asked, a look of disgust growing on his features. "Uh,, to clarify that,, i have female genitalia but i have male hormones, so they just consider me a guy" he replied, a look of embarrassment replacing that digust. 

 

Ryouko smiled slightly before patting the shorter boys shoulder. "Dont worry theres nothing to be embarrassed about! Let's stay together the whole time, you need to be protected" he mumbled, getting into a closer more possesive position. He laughed slightly before patting his head. "Precious sinamon roll" earning laughter from the polish boy. "Oh my god shut up!" He said. Ryouko laughed again before letting the other go. 

\------ 

Brenda sighed as she stared at the other boys speak, this was so boring to her. She would rather be in detention or something other than wait. She glared at the grown before looking at the others. "Fuck this im leaving." She said before growling and walking away before taking her phone and calling someone. "Well that blows" The brazilian boy said before going to walk away. "This is going no where, im gonna be going too" he replied, a small sigh coming out as he walked away, leaving the other boys alone. 

The other boys looked at them leave with confused stares before seeing a car get in front of them, telling them to get in the vehicle. Casimire made sure to take a good look at the man that was talking. Pale skin, a dark suit, a bald head, his skin looked like plastic, it was odd. They sighed before walking in the car, sitting on the seats as two little screens popped in front of them, showing a man with dark hair, a really well formed face, glasses and a dark suit. He spoke up, with a small smirk on his face, "well, it seems as if the prince and the straight A student decided to actually stay, it seems as if that was the bad decision" The boys' eyes widdened as they looked at eachother before looking back at the screen before they felt their hand and feet being sticked to the seat and car flooring. "What?!" They yelled in unison. 

The man chuckled before speaking up once more. "Now now!~ Calm down boys, im joking around, or am i?" He mumbled the last part. Ryouko was a lot calmer than Casimire in this kind of situation. Casimire was struggling to move and wouldn't stop trashing around while he was just slightly shaking. "Calm down, cuntboy" said the man, starting to get irritated. Casimire grew furious after what he was called. "What the fuck did you just call me?!" He yelled, a glare showing on his features, usually he wouldnt look scary when hes mad, but for once did look threatening, he just couldn't move at all. The stranger chuckled once more before snapping his fingers and winking at the boy before the screens soon disappeared. The boys soon started to feel tired, the car was filled with a sleeping gas. They soon ended up passing out as the car continued to drive, the man who was driving was strangely unaffected by it. After a couple of minutes of driving the man soon arrived to a large building, getting out of the car. "Ah you really do have him!" A man yelled as he ran towards the car and going on casimire's side and picking up his limp body. He twisted him around, a smile growing on his face as he ran inside of the building. "Please calm down, Mister Sinclair" a woman said as the man with the name of Sinclair shot her a glare. "Im finally reunited with Casimire, dont you dare even tell me to calm down." He replied, the woman sighed as she picked up Ryouko's body and followed behind Sinclair.


End file.
